Shining Eyes
by sapphireblue-sb
Summary: Jacks seems to attract serial killers. What happens when her best friend and Riddick meet?
1. Default Chapter

This story is rated R. It starts graphic and it ends graphic. If f/f slash, sexual situations, language, and murder bother you please skip this fic.

Mars was positioned on top of Riddick grinding herself onto his erection. Their sweat was mingled together in a lovers dance. Riddicks silver eyes were peering up at her, making the sensual moment even more exciting.

"Yeah Riddick, that's it" Mars moaned taking him in fully. 

She was rewarded with a low moan of pleasure from the man below her. Mars looked over his beautiful body memorizing its every muscle, good how long she waited for this moment. So close, god she was close.

"Riddick oh god Riddick I'm going to oh"

BEEP 

"Fuck" Mars hit the alarm throwing it across the room for invading her wonderful dream. She quickly sat up shaking her head back and forth trying to get rid of the lingering thoughts of Riddick.

"Get a grip girl, you haven't seen him in 5 years" She mentally chastised herself. She couldn't believe that even after 5 years she was still dreaming of him. Every day she wished she would have had the balls to seduce him when he was living with her. The night that she finally did get up the courage to go in his room, she was shocked to find Jack, her best friend in bed with him. Jack was only 15 at the time and Mars hadn't had any idea Riddick would take a girl so young. 

"Stop thinking about it" she spoke aloud to herself.

She looked at the clock and cursed, she would once again be late to meet with Mr. Green, and Mr. Green was a man you didn't want mad.

************************************************************************

Riddick stood up and rubbed his back. He and Jack had been running from a team of persistent mercs for close to two months now and the fuckers were pissing him off. Every time he tried to get to a person who could change his ID the damn mercs would show up and he would have to take off again. Over the years him and Jack had become partners and built an unbreakable bond. She was his best-friend and even though he didn't say it he loved her. 

"Fuck I need a break" Riddick groaned

"Yeah well how do you think I feel?" Jack yelled back from the ships kitchen

He watched as she turned her back and did the moon walk to him, making him laugh.

"So Big Evil, when are we going to land? I really need to get laid"

"We can't land unless we have some place safe we can go to, come on jack I tell you the same thing everyday" Riddick rubbed hid head in frustration. He hated repeating himself.

"Well I knew one person in this whole galaxy that could help you with your id's and you blew that so you come up with a plan smart ass"

"Mars? I didn't blow that. You're the one that went off on her and wanted to take off"

Jack threw him the bird walking back into the kitchen

"Yeah well I say we go back, if she'll forgive me for being an asshole and not calling her in like 5 years, we'll have new identities and finally I'll get laid"

Riddick shook his head. For Jack being a girl she sure did think about sex a lot. Riddick sat down in the pilots seat and mapped out the route to Mar's home. 

"Well Jack I hope your right about this"


	2. Will they get in?

Rated R. I don't own anything PB related so don't sue. All originals are mine.

~ Short chapter~

Jack felt the ship finally come to a landing on the red planet. Standing up she went to her room to grab her backpack.

"Hey Dick, were here" she yelled to Riddick who was sleeping a few doors down.

"You call me Dick again, I'll knock you out" he said lazily.

Jack laughed before ushering him to follow her to Mar's house.

On the long walk over all Jack talked about going out that night and what she'd be able to get her hands on. The planet was relatively safe for them, considering Mars was the official head of the docking base. She knew of all ships business and if there were mercs in the city, she knew why they were there.

"Hey slow down Jack, your giving me a fucking headache" Riddick growled at her "besides Mars might not even let us in considering that big fight you two had"

Jack choose to ignore him and continued to stare at the people on the street.

"You look like a wolf staring at a chicken coop" 

Riddick chuckled to himself when Jack started to howl. As they got closer to Mar's house Riddick began to wonder if she really would let them in. She could be married with kids by now she thought. When he voiced his thoughts to Jack she laughed.

"Naw Mar's isn't the marrying type"

As the approached the door that lead to Mar's house, even Jack began to worry. 

"God I hope she lets us in"

Mars was putting her dishes in the dishwasher when she heard a loud knock at her door.

"Be right there" she yelled walking to the door.

She opened the door, saw who was standing there and then shut it again.

"Hey we missed you too" Jack yelled through the closed door.


	3. A Revelation

Don't own anything PB related. Originals are mine. Blah Blah. Thanks for all the great reviews. RATED R.

"Come on Mars open up" Jack yelled through the door

Mars took a deep breath before retorting

"No Jack I'm a selfish bitch isn't that what you said?"

Riddick gave Jack a look like I told you.

"Come on Mars I didn't mean it, its been 5 years let me in" 

Mars laughed she wasn't mad at Jack but she wanted to make her pay for not calling her for 5 years.

She opened the door and gave both Riddick and Jack a fuck you look before moving aside to let them enter. 

"Long time no see" Mars said walking back into the kitchen.

"Yeah well we tried but those damn mercs keep trailing us, and we didn't want you linked back to us" Jack replied following her.

Riddick watched the two women argue and decided to take a seat in one of the chairs.

"Riddick" Mars yelled from the kitchen " get your ass off my antique chair"

Riddick growled before getting up and walking in the kitchen to find Jack and Mars hugging.

"Well now that we've had a great family reunion, can we stay or what" 

" Yeah you can stay" Mars said muffled since her head was in Jacks shoulder.

Jack pulled back and Mars looked at her. She had grown considerable. She was now about 5'6 120 pounds. She didn't look like a kid at all anymore.

"Damn girl you look good" Mars said looking over at Jack

"You know it" she replied

Mars laughed and then looked to Riddick who of course looked exactly the same.

"And you look like shit"

"Thanks you've always been my favorite too" He smirked.

"So I need food, a drink and a point in the direction of where I can get laid" Jack spoke eyeing Mars.

"Oh yeah you to aren't together anymore" Mars asked confused.

Riddick actually started to laugh "Together? Me and Jack"

"Yeah dick smack, you and Jack"

"Mars what gave you that idea" Jack asked truly amazed at her friends idea

"Well you both slept together every night.. I just figured"

"Hell no!" Jack laughed "Me and him, no way"

"Oh so now there is something wrong with me huh Jack "Riddick teased

"Yeah you don't have breast" Jack laughed

"Oh OH I get it" Mars said fully understanding the situation.

Jack continued to laugh at Mar's idea of her and Riddick together.

"Well kids have fun, I'm off to find the women of my night"

"Don't you mean dreams Jack" Mars questioned

"No she means night they never last longer than that" Riddick spoke watching Jack walk out the door.


	4. Gets Lucky

Rated R. Smut on the way F/F if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read. Don't own anything PB originals are mine. You can sue but all you'll get is 2 pennies, some lint, and a old computer.

Jack walked to the nearest night club waiting in line for the bouncer to admit her. She made sure her shivs were in place, just in case she might need them. As she paid the 5 bucks to get in a man of about 40 yelled her way.

"Hey baby, damn you fine, want to dance"

Jack looked at the man. He was shorter than her, had gray chest hair, and was in desperate need of a bath.

"Naw thanks though" She said leaving him standing there.

She headed to the bar and grabbed a Corona, washing it down in a couple gulps.

"damn that's what I needed"

She watched as women walked by, some younger than her, some older than her grandma. Well she guessed they were her grandma's age, she had never meet the women. As she was about to give up on the club and go find another she seen a blonde looking her way. She gave the girl a little wave beaconing her over. 

"Hi" the girl said shyly

"Hey how are you?" Jack asked wondering if the girl knew what she was getting into to.

"Good. My names Kat. What's yours?"

"Jack."

"Really?"

"Yeah really" Jack answered bemused.

"Are you new around here?" The girl asked.

"Yep fresh off the boat why?"

"Well I would have noticed you if you came here before" Kat said with a smile.

"Is that so?"

Jack and Kat danced for awhile and had many more drinks before leaving the club, deciding on going back to Mar's house.

When they got there the door was locked so Jack started yelling for Mars to open up.

Mars jumped out of bed thinking something was wrong and was greeted with a very drunk Jack accompanied by a young blonde equally shit faced.

"Let us in. We need to get in" Jack stammered kissing the girl she meet at the club.

Mars left the door opened and walked in the kitchen. A minute later Jack came up behind her.

"Hey Mars can I use your room?"

"My room? Hell no" 

"Come on the floor then, Riddicks in the only other room."

Mars looked around. "Fine yeah go ahead"

Mars heard her door click and lock and settled herself in on the couch. 

Riddick walked in the kitchen to get something to drink and saw Mars asleep on the couch.

"Guess Jack got lucky" 


	5. Riddick and Jack both have a good night

Rated NC-17. This is a chapter full of smut J J Hope you enjoy. Oh and I don't own any PB characters. But Mars is all mine. I'm also not making any money out of this so don't sue.

Mars was woken up by erotic sounds of pleasure filling the house. She tried really hard not to listen, really she did. Bt short of leaving the house, what could she did?

"Oh my god, I'm actually getting turned on" Mars spoke to the darkness, "I am such a fucking perv."

As soon as the comment left her mouth, mars heard a booming laugh to her right, startling her off the couch. As she looked up from the floor, Riddick came into full view offering her a hand.

"Need a hand pervert?" Riddick smirked at her.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Riddick" Mars chastised him bending over to pick up her blanket from the floor. Before she could even grab her blanket, she felt Riddick behind her pressing his erection into her ass.

:I missed you Mars" Riddick whispered huskily in her ear.

Mars's throat went dry and she vaguely wondered if this was one of her fantasies about this beautiful, brown man. She instantly knew it was no fantasy when Riddick abruptly turned her around to face him.

"You know I've waited a really long time to touch you" Riddicks deep voice speaking so seductively. His voice began to make Mars's head swim and moisture to pool under her legs.

"Riddick I uh we uh" 

Riddick smirked at the beautiful woman in front of him before sweeping her into his arms and taking her into the room he was sleeping in. He softly deposited her on the bed and laid down on his side next to her. Riddick ran his thumb over her lips causing Mars to shiver at his sensual behavior. Riddick tilted his head, crushing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft yet intense. Mars moaned as Riddick pushed his tongue slowly in her mouth, urging her tongue to meet his. As Mars was losing herself in the kiss, she felt Riddicks hand crawl beneath her shirt rest on her bare breast. Riddick stopped the kiss and in one sweeping motion pulled Mars's shirt over her head. Mars whimpered in pleasure as Riddick bent his head and racked his wet tongue over her already hard nipples. Riddick began a steady rhythm of flicking his tongue over her nipples and Mars started to moan, raising her chest in offering to the manipulations he was giving her. Riddick felt Mars pushing his shirt up and he moved to help her pull it over his head. She began to place hot kisses over his chest and Riddick stifled a groan. His head was reeling more than he would have liked to admit, and once baggy boxers were becoming considerably tighter as his erection grew. Riddick pushed Mars gently on her back once more and bean to slide her shorts off her body. Looking down at the naked women in front of him, Riddick had the incredible urge to taste her. This feeling was something new, considering Riddick was one to take sex in a hurry, never having much time for foreplay. He rested his hand on one of Mars's silky thigh's and applied pressure so she was spread wide in front of him. He teasingly licked her clit. Mars almost jumped off the bed and Riddick held her hips down so he could continue to lick her. He started his journey licking her from clit to slit, pushing his tongue into her sweet wetness. Mars felt her climax building and pushed herself deeper onto Riddicks compiling tongue.

"Riddick oh I'm gonna cum" Mars gasped bucking.

Riddick redoubled his efforts, wanting to taste Mars's orgasm. Mars moaned as she came, causing Riddick to lose control. He stood up quickly pulling off his boxers. When mars saw Riddicks full manhood, she began to second guess her decision. Riddick laughed at her expression, palming himself to make his point.

"Open up for me" Riddick whispered nudging Mars's thighs apart.

"Don't hurt me" Mars whispered back, holding Riddicks gaze.

"I won't, just relax"

Riddick began to push himself into Mars's sweet body, an inch at a time. He heard her gasp as he spread her to capacity. Pushing himself in to the hilt he let out a shaking groan. He set a slow yet demanding rhythm and listened to the screams of the women under him. When he felt Mars tighten around him for the third time, he felt his own release coming.

"Riddick oh god Riiiiddddiiicccckkk"

Hearing Mars scream his name made Riddick fall over the edge, filling Mars with his own release. He laid on top of her awhile, marveling in the feel of her. He opened his mouth to tell her goodnight and then laughed seeing Mars was already asleep.


End file.
